Paradis Perdu
by XYZ263103
Summary: Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke se retrouvent tous les ans au même endroit pour vivre quelques jours ensemble et se raconter les dernières nouvelles. Seulement, cette année est un peu spéciale, et Sasuke ne comprend pas pourquoi...


**Paradis Perdu.**

Il faisait magnifiquement beau, le soleil étant de plomb et dardant de milles feux ses rayons sur la surface de la mer qui s'en pailletait avec plaisir, ondulant doucement et roulant jusqu'au rivage où elles s'écrasaient avant de repartir vers l'océan lointain. Les couleurs limpides de l'eau laissaient entrevoir le fond sableux où reposaient poissons et coquillages.

Les remous des vagues étaient reposant, tout comme le vent frais qui apaisait la morsure du soleil, jouant dans les feuilles de cocotiers. Assis à l'ombre de l'un d'eux, à même le sable, un jeune homme attendait ses meilleurs amis, en retard comme d'habitude. Enfin, ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient vus, mais comme chaque année ils se donnaient rendez-vous en cet endroit précis pour ensuite passer quelques jours ensemble à profiter de chacun, se racontant leurs vies et des nouveautés qui les avaient agrémentés pendant leur séparation. Patiemment il attendait, impatient de revoir ceux qui comptaient, s'aveuglant par moment en regardant l'eau miroitante. Il avait presque l'envi d'aller se baigner sans les attendre, mais à chaque fois il fermait à demi ses yeux si noirs pour se forcer à attendre encore un peu.

-Sakuraaaaaaaa !

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux en grand, se les protégeant d'une main à cause des reflets de l'eau et du sable si blanc et si fin qui rendait tout si aveuglant. Naruto, son meilleur ami, était en train d'agiter la main en regardant face à lui, faisant signe dans l'autre direction à une jeune femme au sourire éclatant qui le lui rendait vigoureusement. Sakura était en train d'arriver un peu plus vite, allongeant le pas, empêchant sa chevelure de voler dans tous les sens en se les attachant. Sasuke les rejoignit, leur faisant un signe discret. Enfin réunis, les pieds dans l'eau, les amis avancèrent leurs poings en avant, les entrechoquant pour se dire bonjour, signe qu'ils avaient depuis l'enfance où ils s'étaient connus.

-Alors, quoi de beau depuis la dernière fois ?

-Pas grand-chose, j'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé pour moi, fit Sasuke.

-Oh ben j'ai réussi un grand coup, lança Sakura.

-C'est pas vrai ? Ça y est ?

-Oui ! j'ai enfin réussi et je suis diplômée dans ce que je voulais ! et le meilleur c'est qu'un poste se libère à Tokyo ! je reviens au pays !

Le sourire de Naruto battit toutes les félicitations qu'il aurait pu lui faire. La prenant dans ses bras, il la souleva de bonheur avant d'éclater d'un rire malicieux qui fit sourire le brun. Ne vint même pas à l'esprit d'aider la jeune femme quand elle lança un désespéré :

-Nooon Naruto !

Mais le blond ne l'écouta pas et l'embarqua sur son épaule pour s'effondrer avec elle dans l'eau. Elle se mit à rire à son tour, lui tapant dessus gentiment.

-Idiot !

Naruto continua de rire, arborant un sourire carnassier qui pourtant se calma quelque peu quand il lança un coup d'œil vers la plage. Sa tête tomba un peu sur le côté, et son regard se fit plus doux et un peu plus rêveur.

-Ben moi… j'ai décidé de changer de branche. Du tout au tout… j'ai décidé d'écouter mes rêves et de tout faire pour qu'ils se réalisent vraiment… la vie est trop courte pour continuer à la gaspiller comme je le faisais jusque-là.

Sakura se mit sur les genoux, fixant l'eau transparente avec le même air que lui, intriguant Sasuke qui la vit remettre ses mèches mouillées en place.

-Et ça a marché ?

-Ouais… j'aime beaucoup…c'est beaucoup plus en adéquation avec moi-même.

-J'aurais pensé que rien au monde n'aurait pu te faire changer d'avis Usuratonkachi.

-Ouais… comme quoi tout arrive.

Naruto souriait de nouveau à Sakura qui lui répondit avec une tendresse réellement chargée d'émotion. Le blond se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir de là. Elle n'hésita pas à y mettre la sienne, faisant peu attention à ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau et la galbaient en lui rendant honneur.

-Si tu te sens mieux comme ça, alors tant mieux. Qu'est ce que tu fais exactement ?

-Je suis devenu mon propre patron, c'est assez dur, mais tellement intéressant. Et j'ai trouvé deux assistants au top, des petits jeunes qui en arrêtaient trop tôt l'école et qui n'arrivaient pas à trouver du boulot, il faudrait peut-être que je te les présente ? continua-t-il d'un air salace en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

-Idiot ! hahaha, j'en suis pas encore à me taper des lycéens !

-Tu regretteras ma vieille, on ne rajeunit pas je te signale.

-Bakaaa hahaha.

-En tout cas, je leur ai appris ce que je savais, d'autres amis les en formaient, et aujourd'hui on tourne assez pour faire survivre notre petite troupe. Si on continue à se développer, ça serait génial, j'essaie de décrocher des contrats à gauche et à droite pour être sûr d'avoir toujours des clients, et mes potes m'ont dit qu'ils me suivraient dès que la situation sera stable. Entretemps, si j'ai un problème je peux les appeler, ils m'aideront.

-Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, t'as vraiment su t'entourer.

-Pas toi ?

-Oh c'est pas si évident que ça, mais je garde de bon amis, des personnes qui veillent sur moi… et puis bon, on a tous les deux une bonne étoile qui veille sur nous, hein ?

Naruto la fixa étrangement, ayant l'air de souffrir légèrement. Sakura se mordit la lèvre du bas, et murmura un silencieux 'pardon' qu'il lui accorda d'un faible sourire. Sa main menue se resserra dans la sienne, et il finit par en faire de même. Sasuke leur trouvait un air misérable, et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il avait envi de les déloger de là, de les sortir de leurs bulles sans toutefois oser. Ça, ce n'était pas lui, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. De sa voix la plus nonchalante, il les dérangea alors :

-Allo allo, la terre à la lune, vous m'entendez ?

Naruto se mit à rire et ramena sa chevelure en arrière d'un seul passage de sa main, large et masculine où le brun put voir une cicatrice qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Tu t'es blessé, Usuratonkachi ?

-… ouais… Et si on allait bronzer un peu avant d'y aller ?

-Oui, faisons ça.

Sakura le devança, le tirant un peu en avant vers la plage, faisant hausser les épaules du brun qui ne voulait de toute façon pas donner l'idée qu'il pouvait s'inquiéter. Le soleil les avait pratiquement séchés, laissant sur leurs vêtements légers des auréoles de sel. Ils se déshabillèrent, restant en maillot deux pièces pour Sakura et en short de plage pour Naruto, laissant leurs vêtements sécher totalement sur une grosse branche morte qui reposait par là.

Sasuke resta à distance d'eux quand ils sortirent de là pour ne pas se faire mouiller et ne s'en approcha qu'après. Depuis qu'il était là, il ne se sentait pas très bien, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi. L'eau ne lui faisait pas envie plus que ça malgré sa beauté qui par moment l'attirait, et il préférait de loin rester sur le sable à lézarder que de s'en approcher. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il voyait à quel point il pouvait être contradictoire et qu'il comprenait certaines remarques du blond. Enfin, jamais il ne lui dirait qu'il était d'accord sur ça, car se serait l'avoir sur le dos pour une bonne partie de sa vie, voir plus, et il ne supporterait pas.

-Et ta famille, comment va-t-elle ?

Les yeux émeraude de Sakura pétillèrent d'un bonheur particulier en entendant Naruto le lui demander, et elle se mit à raconter, laissant le soleil lui dorer la peau et la réchauffer. Sasuke écouta même s'il semblait ailleurs par moment. Les deux autres marchaient au bord de la mer et il n'aimait pas ça. Par moment il avait l'impression qu'un monstre géant allait sortir pour les entraîner vers le fond et les séparer de lui. Ses poils se hérissèrent, le surprenant au plus haut point, et il remarqua le silence qui était retombé entre les deux autres, ne laissant filtrer que les bruits des vagues s'échouant langoureusement sur le sable quand ce n'était pas celui d'une d'entre elles mourant contre un rocher dans de petits clapotis dus aux aspérités qui s'y trouvaient.

-On bouge ? Si on allait à notre spot habituel ?

Sasuke attendit patiemment sa réponse, et puis les deux autres se relevèrent, fourrant leurs vêtements dans les sacs qu'ils avaient abandonnés avant de se jeter à l'eau plus tôt. Leurs pas dans le sable ne faisaient pas grand bruit, camouflés par les bruissements de feuilles de cocotiers. Petit à petit il y eut plus de monde, ils revenaient vers le coin touristique où Sakura en profita pour s'acheter à boire. Sasuke continua un peu en les laissant en arrière, n'aimant pas trop ce genre d'endroit animé et bruyant. Il fut vite rejoint par les deux autres qui réajustèrent leurs sacs sur leurs épaules.

Sakura se mit à raconter un petit voyage qu'elle avait effectué dans l'année dans une petite ville qui faisait vraiment 'film', et elle décrivit avec entrain la famille de cet ami qui l'avait accueilli et permit de se reposer après ses examens. Quand le silence retomba, ce fut la voix trainante et profonde du brun qui s'éleva, narrant succinctement ce qu'il y avait eu de nouveau dans son année, trouvant que ça ne changeait pas de l'an dernier pour son cas. Le rire du blond se fit entendre, résonnant bien étrangement à l'oreille de l'Uchiha qui ne comprit pas ce que l'autre voulut dire par :

-En tout cas, il va falloir continuer d'avancer. Sakura ne répondit pas, jetant juste un coup d'œil rapide vers l'horizon.

-C'est évident ça, Usuratonkachi. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire d'autre ?

Ne chipotant pas, l'Uzumaki continua sa route, marquant le sol d'un pas qui sembla plus lourd. Ils y dessinaient leurs empreintes de pas depuis un bon moment déjà, et leurs peaux avaient depuis longtemps pris une teinte plus sombre.

-On se fait un resto ce soir ?

Sasuke s'était arrêté pour regarder l'horizon où voler quelques mouettes, et les deux autres avaient fait de même. Sakura trembla et le bras rassurant du blond vint se poser autour de ses épaules.

-On va chez Ryugu-Jo* ce soir ?

-…. pourquoi pas, après tout c'était son spot de bouffe préféré.

-Ça l'ait toujours Sakura, et…

Sasuke s'arrêta de parler en remarquant les larmes qu'elle essuya rapidement tandis que Naruto feignit de ne rien voir. La voix fluette de la jeune femme s'éleva alors, lui demandant s'il était temps de s'y rendre. L'autre hocha la tête doucement, comme si s'était inévitable, laissant Sasuke totalement interrogateur. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami qui releva la tête, dévoilant des yeux bleus chargés de douleur, ce qui l'intrigua encore plus. Puis il mit sa main dans celle de Sakura, dont la main recourbée sur le côté du corps laissait à présager qu'elle voulait qu'on la lui prenne.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Je déteste les cachotteries et vous le savez très bien.

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui, mais lui donna l'impression de regarder beaucoup plus loin derrière, comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Lui aussi n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, et dans ses yeux bleus qui se confondaient avec le ciel plus qu'avec la mer.

-Et toi, Sasuke, ça te dis toujours ?

-Ben ouais…

Sakura s'était resserrée contre le blond, et ce dernier ferma les yeux un instant. Sasuke n'y comprenait plus rien à rien. C'était quoi la nouveauté ? Qu'ils allaient se marier et ou avoir un enfant dans peu de temps ? Grand bien leurs fasse, lui ne les voyaient autrement que comme un frère et une sœur et ne pouvait que leur souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde.

-Ok, on ira là-bas alors… Mais avant, si on y allait Sakura ?

-Oui… il serait temps qu'on s'y retrouve, il doit nous attendre, non ?

-Ah ? on a rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Oui… allons-y.

La main du blond se glissa dans celle de la rosée, et ensemble, d'un même pas, ils firent route. Sasuke connaissait ce chemin, et il savait où les deux autres se rendaient. C'était un endroit qu'il avait découvert et qu'il leur avait montré, un petit chemin qui s'écartait de la plage pour remonter dans quelques broussailles et qui donnait finalement sur le dos d'une petite colline d'où l'on pouvait admirer l'océan. Il les suivit, intrigué et agacé en même temps de savoir quelqu'un d'autre à cet endroit là.

Mais comme à son habitude il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant de froncer un peu les sourcils et d'avoir des éclairs dans les yeux. Les deux autres ne réagirent pas, et poursuivirent leurs marches à travers la verdure luxuriante de l'endroit. Il aimait ce coin de Paradis, et cela le dérida quelque peu, ne laissant place qu'à l'envi de savoir qui avait pu s'inviter ici.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, ils y arrivèrent, découvrant un espace sauvage et inchangé, que l'on pourrait penser inviolé de l'homme. Se tenant entre quelques arbres, près d'un petit cercle de roches, de reste de branchages et d'herbes hautes, ils se tinrent face à l'horizon. C'était l'endroit précis qu'il leur avait fait découvrir des années auparavant, durant ses vagabondages solitaires en attendant leurs arrivées. C'était qu'il avait toujours vécu plus près de cet endroit qu'eux, et qu'il y venait parfois pour se reposer.

Lui derrière eux, il les vit s'attraper à nouveau la main. Un sanglot étouffé se fit entendre, et Sasuke comprit que Sakura pleurait. Naruto enleva son sac de son épaule et se mit à genoux, bientôt imité par son amie qui ouvrit le sien. Sasuke découvrit devant eux une plaque, et il s'approcha en y voyant des inscriptions.

C'était son nom qui y était inscrit.

Naruto bien que mené par ses émotions fut assez fort pour enlever de son sac de quoi laver la plaque ainsi qu'un peu d'encens. Sakura prit un petit pot spécial pour l'y brûler, préparant entre deux sanglots ce qu'elle avait à faire. Naruto s'activa et elle aussi, déposant en plus de l'encens quelques fleurs. Leurs mains se joignirent à nouveau, et la voix du blond emplie d'émotion creva le silence environnant :

-Merci de nous avoir sauvés, Sasuke.

Et puis les larmes roulèrent sur leurs joues avec autant de vigueur que ce jour-là et ils se turent à nouveau, laissant place aux bruissements du vent jouant dans les feuillages ou roulant sur l'herbe quand ce n'était un fracas de vague en contrebas. Il s'en souvenait à présent de ce jour où la nature avait été plus forte que l'homme, de cet après-midi fatidique d'il y avait deux ans où il s'était éteint pour eux.

Comme chaque année ils s'étaient retrouvés comme aujourd'hui, profitant de quelques jours de vacances ensemble. Ils avaient, en ce même jour, été faire une petite promenade en pleine mer avec un bateau loué. Le temps s'était levé d'un seul coup, et bien vite il avait été impossible de voir la cote. Sakura avait tremblé de peur, écopant l'eau qui emplissait de plus en plus vite l'embarcation alors que les vagues la faisaient dangereusement roulés d'un bord à l'autre, menaçant de la retourner, à tout moment. La pluie faite de grosses gouttes rapides les avaient fouettés sans pitié aucune, et lui et Naruto avaient tout fait pour tenter de revenir jusqu'au rivage.

Le bateau s'était retourné, Sakura s'était cogné la tête et avait commencé à couler. Jusque-là ils n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de mettre des gilets de sauvetage, et quand la pluie et le mauvais temps étaient arrivés, ils n'en avaient plus eu le temps. Pris en traitre, tout était en train de mal se passer. Naruto s'était accroché à la coque du bateau, tenant une corde qui le relié à lui, et Sasuke avait plongé pour repêcher Sakura.

Il l'avait sauvé, y laissant la vie.

En refaisant surface, il avait vu les mains du blond, brûlées par la corde jusqu'au sang. Celui-ci était en train de lutter de toutes ses forces pour la tenir et rester sur le bateau retourné qui leur permettrait de s'en sortir. Sasuke l'avait vu hurler de douleur en sentant la corde lui glisser des mains. À deux, ils étaient trop lourds pour lui, surtout qu'il fallait se battre en plus contre les vagues, la pluie, la houle. Prenant très vite sa décision, ne voulant en perdre aucun des deux car n'en supportant tout simplement pas l'idée, Sasuke avait attaché la corde autour de la jeune femme, et il avait fait signe à Naruto.

Ce dernier le regardait horrifié, et il était en train de lui hurler de ne pas faire ça. Ça le fit sourire, il les aimait ces deux imbéciles. Les larmes de Naruto pour lui, il ne les oublierait jamais, tout comme la rage qu'il le vit avoir dans ces derniers instants dans le monde des vivants.

Sakura s'était réveillée juste avant qu'il ne la lâche, et il lui avait demandé d'être heureuse et de vivre vieille. Elle n'avait pas compris que quand sa poigne s'était desserrée de sa taille. Elle avait hurlée, avalant un peu d'eau, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se jeter en avant pour tenter de l'attraper. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu et entendu hurler de la sorte, et cela aussi il l'avait gravé en lui pour toujours. Elle pleura et tendit les mains, cherchant à l'attraper, encouragée par le blond qui ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Quand il ne les avait plus vu, ni entendu, Naruto l'avait tiré à lui, et il était resté là un bon moment à attendre les secours.

Lui, il avait été happé, il s'était débattu avec l'infime espoir incombant à tout être vivant de vouloir survivre coute que coute. Il n'avait pas réussi, s'épuisant, avalant de l'eau en grande quantité qui avait finie par lui brûler les poumons. Ça avait fait mal un moment, et puis tout s'était brouillé, tout était devenu noir. Il n'avait plus eu mal, ni chaud, ni froid, ni peur.

Il s'était juste endormi.

Et aujourd'hui, il était de nouveau avec eux. C'était vrai qu'avant de s'endormir pour l'éternité, il avait juré par monts et par vaux de revenir au moins en ce jour pour les retrouver et prendre de leurs nouvelles. Voir s'ils étaient heureux et s'ils poursuivaient leurs vies aussi bien que possible. Ils les aimaient vraiment.

Sasuke s'approcha d'eux et se mit à genoux derrière eux, les prenant dans ses bras tout en souriant. Il ne pouvait pas les toucher réellement, mais il faisait illusion, ça lui était suffisant. Les arbres se firent bercer par le vent, et il y souffla quelques mots d'apaisement :

-Bande de baka, ne pleurez pas comme ça pour moi.

L'Uchiha se mit à rire, et en même temps qu'ils disparaissaient pour cette année, il put voir le sourire de ces deux amis. Il était certains que ces deux-là l'avaient senti, et cela l'apaisa. Il était heureux de voir qu'il avait tant compté, et qu'on ne l'oubliait pas.

-Rendez-vous l'année prochaine.

Les mains des deux autres se resserrèrent un peu plus, et la tête de Sakura vint se reposer contre l'épaule de l'Uzumaki tandis que le petit souffle de vent qui s'était levé tournoya autour d'eux. La nature donnait l'impression de les bercer, de s'excuser du mal causer. Ils ne pleuraient plus, conscient que la vie continuerait tranquillement son chemin et qu'il ne servait donc à rien de se lamenter sans fin. Ça faisait du bien parfois, mais il fallait savoir se reprendre. Le soleil dansa sur leurs corps, les réchauffant doucement comme pour leur montrer qu'eux étaient toujours là. Sasuke ferma lentement les yeux, se laissant glisser doucement dans cet état qu'il connaissait bien, n'ayant pas peur d'oublier cette journée, car il savait qu'il s'en souviendrait fatalement l'année qui suivrait, de ce Paradis perdu qu'il venait retrouver fatalement chaque année par amour pour ces deux là.

-A bientôt Sasuke, murmurèrent-ils en cœur, comme si une dernière fois leurs âmes étaient liées.

-À l'an prochain, Teme, rajouta le blond en levant les yeux sur l'horizon.

-On a encore un long chemin avant de te rejoindre Sasuke, mais on viendra te voir tous les ans jusqu'à ce qu'on te rejoigne, promis.

-Oui… même si c'est dur… on te le promet…

Le brun eut un dernier sourire. Au moins un jour par an, son Paradis renaîtrait, car il était certain que ces deux-là ne lui mentiraient jamais.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

* Palais au fond de la mer, de l'histoire de Urashima Taro. En quelques mots, c'est l'histoire d'un mec qui se fait entraîner au fond de la mer dans un royaume où il peut tout faire sauf une chose, qu'il finira par faire bien sûr. Il aura disparu des années sans que l'on ne retrouve son corps, prétendu mort… Sasuke étant par contre bien mort pour sa part.

Sinon j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que les conversations marchent à trois mais restent un peu 'bizarre' quand même pour mettre la puce à l'oreille. A chaque fois Sasuke a l'air de participer, de répondre, etc, mais c'est souvent des réponses que les deux autres se donnent entre eux et qui résonnent comme une réponse pour lui. Enfin bon voilà :) Et je ne pense pas reposter ici avant les fêtes, alors passez de bonnes fêtes à tous, et en passant une bonne année aussi XD


End file.
